New Comer
by BeckyZemecky
Summary: Becca has lived in Arizona all her life. When a mysterious man moves in next door and captures her heart, will she confess her feelings? And who, or, WHAT is this new comer? Rated M for later chapters!


**Chapter 1: First day of School**

It was the first day of school for Becca and her friends, all Juniors at Desert Moutain Highschool. Everyone expected the same thing every year on the first day: new mean teachers, new drug dealers, and crazy students. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Alex nudged Becca's side and said, "So, Becca, are we going to do something exciting this year? Or lay low like always."

Becca just stared at Alex.

"Lay low…._again_." Alex said and pouted.

Danielle just rolled her eyes, and Casey sighed.

Alex looked up at the clock. "Oh shit! We're going to be late! Come on girls!"

Danielle, Casey and Alex started running to their first classes. Becca, as usual, didn't care if she was late, so she just kept walking.

Groaning, she looked at her schedule. Spanish III was her first class.

She walked upstairs, found the classroom, and sat down.

Becca looked at the clock. 8:14. Class would start soon.

The teacher walked in and started writing on the white board.

"Clase de buenos dias. Espero no menos que el mejor de todos usteded. Asi, que no significa errores, usted termina sus deberes a la hora, Y usted SIEMPRE atiendo. Si usted falla de mostrarme su mejor, usted sera echado. Soy la Sra. LaCante. Comprende?"

The class responded, "Si Sra. LaCante."

Before Becca knew it, two more class periods went by and it was now lunch time.

She met her friends at their usual spot and ate her lunch.

Lunch went by slowly, and quietly. There wasn't much to talk about, as usual.

They received the normal stares, glares and pointed fingers.

The bell rang. On to fifth period…..Yay….

The rest of the day went by slowly.

After school was over, Becca said goodbye to her friends and walked to the parking lot to be picked up. Her mom was on time as usual, waiting for her.

As she got into the car, he mom turned and asked, "How was your first day of school, Beck?"

Becca just sighed and said, "Boring."

Her mom nodded and drove home.

As Becca got out of the car, she noticed a moving van next door.

"Who's moving in?" she asked.

Becca's mom looked over and said, "Some foreign family, the Vouquener's I believe. They have a son around your age. I made some cookies for them, why don't you deliver them for me?"

"Sure thing."

Becca grabbed the plate of cookies and walked to the house next door. When she rang the doorbell, a very tall, and extremely handsome young man opened the door.

He stared at her, smiled and said, "Guten Tag."

Becca was so dazzled that she forgot how to speak for a moment.

Finally, she found her voice.

"Oh! You're German? Boy, am I glad I study German in my free time."

The man just stared at her.

Becca said, "Ich habe lhen einige Platzchen fur Sie und lhre Familie gebracht."

He smiled. "Vielen, vielen Dank."

"Sie sind wilkommen." Becca said.

"You speak German very well. What is your name?" the man said, with a heavy German accent.

Becca smiled. "My name is Becca. What's yours?"

"Dallas."

"Nice to meet you Dallas."

"Nice to meet you too, Becca. Such a beautiful name, and such a beautiful girl." Dallas said while grinning.

Becca felt her cheeks heat up. "Thank you."

Dallas smiled and nodded. "Won't you come in?"

"I have a lot of homework to do, maybe another time?"

"Sure. I'm always free."

"Cool! So, I live right next door. Guess I'll see you later. Bye Dallas!"

"Bye, Becca."

Becca walked home, shut the door behind her, grasped at her chest and slumped to the floor. Shocked.

Her mom came over. "Are you okay sweetie? You are as red as a beet!"

Becca looked up with wide eyes. "Their son, Dallas, is GORGEOUS!"

Her mom laughed and stood up. "I know you two will be good friends. Maybe something more."

"Mom! That's not something you say to your daughter!"

"Just speaking the truth dear."

"Um……where's Chris?"

"Ah. I believe your brother is at Chrissy's house."

"Phew! I am SO not in the mood to be insulted!"

Becca's mom laughed and went to the living room.


End file.
